Oblivious: To the Point of Oblivion
Oblivion. Nothingness. Scientifically approached as impossible, there will always be something. But the core of the earth? The brain? What if they contained nothingness? Perhaps that is why we cannot get to it. And speaking of the brain, here is my story. I wake up, do my regular morning schedule, go to school, and come back, eat, get on the computer for a while, listen to music... But something seemed off. Everywhere I went, there seemed to be a little purple and black chip in everything. I pass it off as my brain playing a trick on me. But it continued. And every day they got bigger, bit by bit. In a few months, there was a midget-sized hole everywhere. It actually began to look a bit like an Ender Portal from MineCraft, the dots moved as you looked. Just going on, and on, and on... Until I wake up, finding these spiders everywhere. The thing is that only I could see them, and they were... Obscure. Their legs looked like spindly needles stitched together with skin, the body like a human torso, with the head of a wolf. Not particularly grotesque, but... Unnerving. Naturally I run out and scream like hell. Living alone, I run to the kitchen and grab two things: My favorite hammer and a knife. I run up and attempt to kill them, but my weapons just phase through them. "You cannot attack us, we are Nothingness. Just as we cannot attack you. Come with us. Nothing in our world can harm you, unless you bring it yourself, and then only you may hurt yourself with it." The spider-things went through the hole, as I dive in, reaching ground, which hurt. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, we share the same ground and air, those can also hurt you." I follow them through their strange realm to a sort of altar. "Chris, you are here for a reason. You have thought about the possiblity of nothingness. You are no longer Oblivious to the Oblivion surrounding you. You can see the tears we created, trying to get to you. You can either choose now, between these four powers." They lay a variety of things on the altar, which phase between ours and their realm's ability to feel. "The Rock allows the ability to endure large amounts of damage without a scratch. A nuke would leave a faint little scar upon you." "The sword allows the purest of bravery, the purest of heart. You can follow through with any mission, no matter how grueling or dangerous, with a high head and will to do so until you die." "The rifle allows you to be the perfect soldier, but your mind slowly deteriorates into psychosis or to a feral state." "The clamshell allows you to breathe underwater, but you will slowly lose your ability to breathe on land, but you will adapt to go for five hour periods of living on land before starting to suffocate." "The eagle feather allows you to fly, but you will slowly forget how to walk." "The dollar makes you very rich, but negates the ability to care for anyone lower than yourself economically." And then I ponder something. What if people from TV shows and games were real people? What if they took these and got put where they are? The clamshell sounds like MermaidMan... The sword Finn the Human Boy... The Rock being the Thing... So then I contemplate what to pick. I pick the rifle. "NO! PICK THE DOLLAR! PICK THE DOLLAR!" they scream, and then begin to tear at reality with their spindly legs, to the point they could damage me. THEY WERE FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME THE ENTIRE TIME! I try to shoot the rifle, no ammo. The sword! A dive for it has it crumble. Feeling my pockets I take out my knife and my hammer. They simply tear them from my hands and proceed to slaughter me with it. I then wake up. "That was some brain surgery, and that little black ball is being tested to see what it was... He seems to function without it," the doctors say. I can still see the tears between the realms, but I also figured out how to patch them up. Having escaped the Oblivion alive, I can patch up tears. But when I try to warn people... They say I'm insane. I'm in a mental hospital now, and they finally put me in a straitjacket. What's that sound? Wh-what's that little tear in the wall? IT'S GETTING BIGGER! Oh shit, I can see the spindly legs! No! This damn straitjacket negates my ability to move! I can see them slowly coming for me... And then they jump through the holes... They slowly impale me through the abdomen with their legs as I scream... A nurse rushes in and sees holes in my stomach, and more appearing, but she does not see the spiders. She calls for help and walks directly where they are, but cannot sense them. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT THE NOBODIES WERE COMING FOR ME! AND HERE THEY ARE, KILLING ME!" I shriek in agony. In blood, I can see the message written on the wall. "It's best to not think too hard... Try to be OBLIVIOUS to the OBLIVION...." Category:Mental Illness